Matches
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: I luv Halloween Pig Pig sees a cat in the tree, and Finch and him end up making a deal with Devil Lad to get it out. Later on, they find out that it is a little more then they really want. Warning, the Pov changes throughout the story. Pig PigXFinch


Title: Matches

Chapter one: The Deal/ One shot

Rated: M for mature and just to be sure

Warning: There will be kissing, and swearing, and a bit of violence towards cats. Though don't worry, the cat comes out to be just fine. That gives a small summary. Nothing TOO sexual. Nothing R rated.

POV: Told in a very strange way, please don't bitch about it, if it's that bad, then don't read it. Don't say it, just don't read it. Pov does change throughout the story though, this is just a heads up now.

Summary: Pig Pig sees a cat in the tree, and Finch and him end up making a deal with Devil Lad to get it out. Later on, they find out that it is a little more then they really want. Warning, the Pov changes throughout the story.

Pairing: Pig Pig/Finch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to the name of 'I luv Halloween.' I did make this story though.

Enjoy.

Matches to your challenge. Category is in 'I luv Halloween.' Oneshot, Intact, within 6 days of responding. Offer accepted, Book the 3rd.

Challenger: D.D.Darkwriter

Chapter 00389: The Deal

"Do you see that?" Pig Pig tilted his head up at a tree.

Devil Lad and Finch looked up too, "You act like you've never seen a cat in a tree before…" Said the devil-masked kid.

Finch looked at the cat as well, "I don't think it's coming down…Ever…" He began to walk again.

"Uh, we can't leave it." Pig Pig said as he looked up at it and then gazed back at the other.

"I thought pigs hated cats…" Devil Lad said to the boy with the mask of a pig. He then tilted his head, "Well?"

"I love cats…" Pig Pig said. He then looked up at Devil Lad, "You do know I'm not a pig, right?"

"How should I know, you always wear that huge mask…" He turned from the tree and the pig, then began to walk away.

"Wait! You're really not going to help it?" Pig Pig asked.

Devil Lad and Finch looked back at the boy.

"And what do you think we could do?" Devil Lad asked. He folded his arms over his chest and then began to glare at Pig Pig from under his mask.

Finch stood next to him, "We don't have time for this…We have more trick or treating to do." His eyes narrowed under from under the two black holes in the mask. "I'm not going to get that stupid cat out of the tree…"

Pg Pig looked at Finch, "Get up there and get it down, you know I can't climb trees…"

"It was funny watching you fall out of there Pig Pig." Finch said as he looked at the cat. The other two could tell that he was remembering a day from when Pig Pig had attempted to climb a tree and fell out of it.

"I would have loved to see that." Devil Lad said with a concealed smile.

"Finch…You're the best at climbing trees, it'll only take a second…Please?" Pig Pig asked.

"That's it!" Devil Lad looked over at Finch, "We're going to be here all day."

He began to walk over to the tree, looking at the sides of it.

"I say we go find spenc-"

"No, then we'll just have two damn kittens stuck in a tree…" Devil Lad glared at Finch. "I'll get it out, but each of you have to do something for me in return, since you're wasting my time."

Pig Pig was silent as he looked out of the pig mask, "Ahh, I don't know…"

"Whatever you want, just get the damn cat out of the tree," Finch crossed his hands over his chest and stared over at Pig Pig, "You wanted the cat out of the tree, you better sweeten the deal for the only person willing to help you…" Finch said.

Pig Pig looked back though, "But what if he makes me walk around naked or something?"

"That's a good idea." Devil Lad said from his bent over position. His laugh could be heard lowly as he sat there.

"Damn…" Pig Pig said lowly out of the side of his breath. "Yeah, whatever, just help the cat." He looked out from under his mask with a rather scared look. His voice seemed to betray how unsure he seemed to be.

"It seems we all have a good deal then…" Said the devil masked kid. He then turned from the other two, and looked at the tree, "Now, to deal with you…"

The two boys looked at the crouched figure in front of the tree.

Finch was the first one to speak up, "Are you going to climb the tree, or just dig it up?"

"I'm not climbing it…But something like it." He looked over at Finch and for a second the mask looked like the actual face the boy had been born with. "You'll see."

Pig Pig watched as the boy by the tree began to take out a small bottle from his pocket. He tilted his head as he watched him squeeze the bottle's contents out onto the tree.

Pig Pig looked over at Finch, "What's he doing?"

Finch tilted his own head to the side, "It looks like he's going to set…the tree…on fire?"

Devil Lad took a match from his pocket and struck it.

The colors of flames illuminated as the cry of the cat sounded in the back ground as Pig Pig watched.

Finch was silent as well. He saw the flames spark for a second as they lapped at the dry bark, then they began to spring to life as the air added in giving them life with oxygen, and they reached up the tree.

Devil Lad took a few steps away from the tree and gazed at the fire for a few seconds, "That's a good fire…" He seemed to be smiling, "And it's going to be one too."

Pig Pig turned to the devil masked boy, "You're suppose to get it down, not burn it!"

Devil Lad looked over at him, "I am getting it down." He looked at the fire again and listened to the crackle of the thick trunk as the hot flames burned through faster and faster.

Finch pulled up, "I don't want to doubt you, but uh, don't you think the cat will catch on fire?"

"What?" Devil Lad said as he tilted his head over a little. He laughed though as he got a rather pleasingly tortured remark from Pig Pig.

"Hey, you never said HOW you wanted me to get the cat down." Devil Lad said to the boy with the forward dropped shoulders.

"Well, I think we all thought you were going to maybe actually just climb up there and get the damn thing." Finch commented with a dark look of his eyes.

Pig Pig glanced up, "The flames almost reach the cat!"

"I hope it knows to jump!" Devil Lad said lowly as he leaned back to peak out his thin eye holes.

Finch gazed up, "We should move, I don't want to get this tree to fall right on top of me."

Pig Pig's eyes looked frantic for a minute, "Is it really going to catch on fire? You make me promise you to do anything for you and you wont even make sure the cat comes out alive? What the hell?"

Devil Lad glanced at him from under his mask, "You should have been more specific."

Finch looked over calmly at Devil Lad, "Oh, come on, you can't be doing that now. I mean, yeah, Pig Pig is dumb as hell, but give him this one. It does take him a lot to just say, "Deal" to certain things."

Devil Lad shifted a little. He began to think something over in his mind.

Pig Pig heard the whine of the cat as the fire began to crawl towards it. "Please!" He cried out.

Devil Lad walked over to the tree trunk and then slammed his foot against it.

Slowly, the tree began to wobble. Then, it came cashing down, away from the three boys.

Pig Pig gave a gasp as he watched the cat come out, it's tail looking to be on fire. "Oh!"

Finch watched as the cat began to roll around on the ground, allowing the dirt to put out the small amount of fire.

Devil Lad looked as well, "Hmm, I would say it's going to be okay. If the aliens don't get to it, then perhaps it will be all right…"

Pig Pig glared at him, "You nearly killed it, all you had to do was climb up the tree and get it!"

"I don't do trees." Devil Lad said calmly. He then began to look at Finch.

Finch looked back at him, "I'm kind 'a curious as to what you had in mind for us…I mean, it doesn't seem like you to just go around helping others to get their cats out of trees."

Devil Lad smiled slowly, "You really want to know why?"

"Is it that bad?" Finch asked. He began to walk, his side being covered by the other tall boy. Pig Pig followed behind them.

Pig Pig seemed to stay silent, there was an odd air around him now. The boy wasn't normally this quiet. He followed with a sort of lap dog format.

Finch gazed back, "I hope you won't make us, like,-"

"What could be the worst thing I could make you guys do?" Devil Lad asked. His voice seemed to shift and he looked over at Pig Pig, knowing the boy would voice his thoughts rather then stay silent.

Finch on the other hand was praying to himself that the other boy would catch on and not say a word, and had stopped dead to look over at him.

Pig Pig on the other hand, was already looking, thoughtfully into the air and thinking, and before Finch could change the subject, Pig Pig spoke out with great fear, "I would fear to swear my allegiance to you, or wherever the hell you came from." He then laughed a little and his holes went dark to indicate that he had been picturing the image with his eyes closed.

Devil Lad seemed a little let down, though something seemed to crawl along his spine.

Finch gave a small sigh of relief as the fear of Pig Pig saying something stupid seemed to go away.

Pig Pig then chimed in, "Of course, I would also find it awful to kiss someone else, like one of you. You know, Spencer and I had a talk about it once…"

There seemed to be a droning on though. The boy called Finch shifted slightly as he felt the eyes of Devil Lad looking on him.

Devil Lad looked at both boys, "Well, I see that we came to some sort of an agreement then?" He had found something that would make both of the boys uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?" Pig Pig asked.

"He means that since you went and blabbed about stuff you don't like, he picked the worst as pay back…And now I'm involved." Finch growled as he glared at the large pig masked boy.

Devil Lad gave a small snicker, "You give me too much credit. That's why I like you Finch."

"You kiss him then." Pig Pig almost squealed.

Devil Lad was silent and shook his head, "It's not my deal."

Pig Pig looked around, "You really want us to do this in front of everyone like this?"

The three boys had still been down the road away from the tree. They were on the side walk and the sun had gone down.

"The only people out are dead or aliens. Or they won't care, or see. Besides, you're not going to have sex, are you?" Devil Lad asked, he folded his arms and tapped his toes, "Besides what you do in your spare time with Finch is up to you from here on out…" He laughed.

Finch glanced at him, "That's not right. Really. That's wrong, on so many levels."

Pig Pig looked at his friend, then with his hands, he then removed his mask and gazed at Finch, "This is wrong on so many levels."

Finch looked at the ground and then bent over and took a breath, he removed his mask after standing straight up, "We're not kid's anymore, but still…"

"Yeah, Trick-or-treating will never be the same…" Pig Pig said, setting down his mask.

Finch left his on his head, knowing or figuring that it wouldn't get in the way. "I don't know if…"

"You're not dieing you're just kissing someone!" Devil Lad said irritation flowing from him.

Finch drew up closer, trying to take in fresh air but only coming up with the smell of Pig Pig's house. It wasn't bad, but not sweet like a woman's. It was Pig Pig. He knew it from child hood and he figured it was a safe smell and he wanted it as his own at times because he knew it was "safe." He couldn't tell how though, and he shuddered a little.

Pig Pig didn't pull away, because he knew that for him and his lifelong friend to get this stupid thing done with, he needed to pay attention and cooperate. He only wished that he knew how to kiss, that way, he would be able to make this better on Finch. He took a breath in.

The smell of his friend reached him and he settled into it. He was use to this smell. Finch had to be the best smelling friend of his he knew. Finch smelled just like a dry musk, it wasn't strong. He must have gotten it from his dad, because there was a soft smell of gardenia, that he guessed was from his mom. He wished that he could smell like that, if he could smell like that, maybe he would be able to make someone feel safe, or at least loved.

Devil Lad gave a small sigh, "That's cute, how you two look and all, but when I say make out, I mean, "Make out." So, begin!"

Pig Pig gave a small intake of breath, "I've never done it before, you lead."

Finch gave a slight nod and then pulled Pig Pig closer to him.

Pig Pig gave a gasp as he was pulled into the embrace. He felt lips on his in a second. There was no tongue on his lips begging for entry, so he gave none. He simply stood there, waiting.

Finch moved a hand over the back of Pig Pig's spine, making sure the other felt it. He pressed hard enough to make sure the boy cocked forward, arching into him.

Pig Pig's mouth opened and a moan slipped out as the boy felt a tongue slip into him. He then felt a smile press around and onto his lips. Seconds latter, a hand was inside of his hair.

Pig Pig gave another gasp. "Finch." He groaned out as the other boy began to slide his hand up his shirt.

Finch took in the smell of Pig Pig and began to close his eyes. There began to come an odd feeling over him.

Finch felt soft flesh under his finger tips and he began to dig into it, he slowly pulled the hair of the boy as he sucked on his tongue.

"Finch…" He heard him mutter when he let go of his tongue.

Pig Pig's hands latched onto Finch's arm's as soon as he began to claw at the flesh under the shirt. It felt good though. With the small teases, it was, strange…Why was this so strange though, it wasn't because they were boys, was it? Was it because they were friends that had known each other for so long?

Pig Pig gave a groan, this was too much. He snapped his eyes open when he felt something in his lower body begin to pulse, "Stop!" He then pushed Finch away.

Finch looked at him, "What the?"

"This is not the right place…" He said.

Devil Lad came between them, "He's right, that lasted way longer, and you know what, that looked a lot more heated then what I had expected. Looks like you two will have to be doing some talking a little later."

Finch looked over at Pig Pig and then lowered his mask over his face, "Whatever, it was just an agreement."

Pig Pig felt a little hurt. He couldn't help but picking his mask up and putting it back on to hide in it, "Yeah, just an agreement."

"Well, let's get going…" Devil Lad said slowly. He began to walk away.

Finch followed in pursuit, and then Pig Pig, in last place.

They all looked around silently.

"Where are we going?" Finch asked, his voice deep, trying to seem to stay on subject, though it sounded dazed.

Devil Lad looked about and then pointing in a random direction, "We're going to go find Mr. Kitty."

"Oh, it's about time." Finch said, his voice a little lighter.

"Are you going to tell him what happened?" Asked Devil Lad.

"What? No, he'll be angry cause we didn't inside him. They both laughed.

Pig Pig looked at a tree and then thought for a second. "Hey, you remember that kitten joke you told, Devil Lad?"

"What?" Devil Lad asked, turning slightly, "Like two hours ago?"

"It wasn't that long ago. But any way, do you think that maybe, the cat was hiding up there from the aliens? You know, for safety?"

Devil Lad looked at Finch.

Finch shifted a little, "Well if that's the cause, and you're right…" He looked at Devil lad, "I'm going to kill you."

The end.

-Feel free to send reviews. Thank you for reading. (challenge ended.)

6:13 PM 3/6/08

TheLustOfKilling

There seems to be the hidden lost,

Of treasure gone, but found.

And when you don't think their there,

They come,

The wild dogs from hell,

They come on paws that hold the flesh,

Of men, women, and children,

And in the end, it doesn't matter,

Because their there, their here, for you.


End file.
